This invention relates to a cell having solid electrolyte such as .beta. (beta)-alumina.
There has been some interest in solid electrolyte cells because of its long shelf life, reduced leakage of internal solvents, high voltage per unit cell and small size.
The construction of a conventional cell is shown in FIG. 1. A solid electrolyte 1 such as .beta.-alumina is inter-positioned between a cathode of a positive-active material 3 in cathode can 2 and an anode of a negative-active material 5 in anode can 4. The cell is sealed by cathode cap 6 and an anode cap 7, which act as terminals. The surfaces of the cell, except the contacting parts of electrodes and electrolyte, are covered with an insulating layer 8 such as epoxy resin.
Because the utilization of the positive active material is insufficient, cells of this kind are not commercially used. Since the cathode cap 6 and the anode cap 7 are made of a thin sheet material such as stainless steel, they are apt to bend under pressure. To allow for this, a vacant space 9 may be formed between the cathode cap 6 and positive active material 3. Because of this, the contact resistance between these parts is increased and the life of the cell is shortened.